


Code Name: Morfonica

by honeyLav



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Girls!!, How Do I Tag This, don't get too attached, hitman team turned girl band?, i can't write thrillers, is that a genre?, people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyLav/pseuds/honeyLav
Summary: A band is formed. Girls die. Not much else to say.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Call Me Mashiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a band is formed.

"Girls."

The room was silent. Four girls stood in front of a large desk, in a room lit only by a small desk lamp.

"Thank you for meeting me here. As you know, these girl bands are becoming a threat to our organization. With all of these girl bands rising in popularity, there's an even greater chance of us getting found out if more people travel to the region."

"B-But, Boss!" A short girl with purple pigtails interjected. "What the hell are we gonna do? We aren't gonna have to-"

"Precisely, Futaba. We're going to have to kill all of them."

A pale pink-haired girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Hiromachi. You may speak."

"Sooo... how are we gonna kill 'em...? Won't they be suspicious of us without any alias?" She spoke slowly and sleepily.

"Oh, you're a genius. Too bad I thought of that already. We're going to have to blend in."

"And what are you saying now, Boss...?" A tall girl spoke as she twirled a lock of her golden hair.

"We make a band, Kirigaya. What do you think I'm gonna do?"

"P-Preposterous, Boss. We can't make a band. Don't you despise them? Are they not the reason we're trying to kill them?" A tall, mature woman with short brown hair spoke up in a serious tone.

"You don't give me orders here, Yashio."

"My apologies."

"And from here on out, everyone. Don't call me boss anymore. I won't call you by your last names anymore, either. Call me Mashiro. And call our unit... Morfonica. I'll be traveling with you as your lead singer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading this much! hope yall actually are relatively interested lmao


	2. Planning, Planning, Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Morfonica makes their first plan.

"So, Bo- I mean... Mashiro..." The blonde girl spoke up again. "How exactly ARE we gonna kill them?"

"Touko. Obviously we're gonna go and-" The girl with pigtails stopped dead in the middle of her sentence. "Um... Mashiro...?"

"The details aren't important, Tsukushi. Ah geez, I have to get used to your first names now..." Mashiro sighed and pointed at the four girls in front of her in a nice, steady beat. "Touko, Tsukushi, Nanami, Rui, Touko, Tsukushi, Nanami, Rui, Touko, Tsukushi, Nanami, Rui..."

"Excuse me, Mashiro, but is this necessary now? You seemed very serious about getting this mission complete." The tall woman, Rui, cringed slightly and stared at Mashiro. "Don't we need to stick to a schedule?"

"I'm BAD AT THOSE, Rui. Geez." Mashiro sighed and rolled her eyes. "Nanami. Got anything to pitch in?"

Nanami was silent as she stared at Touko. "...mmm, hi, Touko. What's she talking about...?" She grinned a big, stupid grin.

"Ugh... Nanami. We have to kill the girl bands." Touko apologetically smiled at Mashiro. Touko was really the only one who could snap Nanami back to reality. How cute.

"Ohh... I see. How many are there...?" Nanami's stare loomed over to Mashiro, and she grinned even bigger. 

"Let's see. There are five big girl bands taking the stage, with a sixth possible one becoming more and more popular. Poppin' Party, Roselia, Afterglow, Pastel Palettes, Hello, Happy World, and Raise A Suilen," Mashiro began. "Raise A Suilen is our ally here, but I'll get to that later. So. Any questions so far?"

The room was silent, so Mashiro continued.

"Just look at us! We're beautiful, we're young, we're talented! If we all picked up instruments and started singing, no one would suspect a thing! They'd be all, 'Ooh, look at Morfonica! Look at the cool new band! Oh, the lead singer for Poppin' Party died? Ah, who cares! Look at Morfonica! Isn't Mashiro beautiful! Her voice is excellent! What hair products does she u-'"

"Um... sorry for interjecting, but I believe we're getting a bit off topic here. Could we please continue talking about the plan?" Rui asked.

"Oh- uhh... right. But anyway, Raise A Suilen's band leader is working with us in a different branch of our entire organization. Her name is Tamade Chiyu. Chu² for short. Like a train. Choo-choo." Mashiro cackled loudly at her own joke, to the disapproving glances of her peers. "Phew, tough crowd tonight. Anyway, she's going to be working with us from the shadows. If word gets out, we're done. However, she's not the type of person to tell anyone. So we're safe there."

"Next order of buisness!" Mashiro grinned. "I scouted you all for this mission since you can all play instruments. In case nobody's asked about it, Touko's on guitar, Nanami's on bass, Tsukushi's on drums, and Madamoiselle Rui's on the violin."

"Mashiro, do you like me or something...?" Rui was clearly a bit freaked out.

"No. I hate you. But let's get to the part we've all been waiting for: our first target." Mashiro walked over to her desk, opened a laptop, punched a few letters in, and showed the other four girls an idol band with candy-colored hair. "We're going to be finishing off Pastel Palettes first. Why? So we can replace them as their cutesy-wootsy idol band. Naturally. Is this a good plan? Absolutely. Trust your pseudo-boss here. I know exactly what's going to happen, and if it does work, you all owe me a pastry from the bakery nearby. Is that a deal?"

The room fell silent again.

"It's a deal. Now, we're going to split up here, and each take down certain members. For now, we'll go with..." Mashiro pointed to a girl in a fluffy green outfit, and a girl in the front with the same outfit, but in pink. The girl in the pink dress had matching pink twin-tails, contrasting the short brown hair on the girl with the green dress. "...the drummer and the lead singer. Unmonumental, right? But with these two, we'll be able to put the band almost out of service if we kill them first? Yeah? Yeah."

"Mashiro, that is monumental. I know they won't be able to record songs with vocals unless the singer's there, but, like... it's the singer we're talking about. And that is VERY monumental," Tsukushi groaned. "You say it like it's nothing, dumbass!"

"Don't call me a dumbass!" Mashiro pouted, but lightly shook her head and continued talking. "So, me, Tsukushi, and Rui are gonna get Aya, the pink one. And Touko and Nanami are gonna take out Maya, the green one. If it's possible, could we get Maya done first, before Aya? For dramatic buildup." Mashiro chuckled a little bit, and pointed at Touko and Nanami. "I trust you guys. You and Nanami are smart, and you guys can do it." She switched gears, and looked at the whole group. "The method doesn't matter, but you need to get it done. Got it, all of you? You'll be reporting to your dorms to discuss with your group members. Tsukushi, Rui. you're coming with me. Nanami, Touko, figure something out."

A sea of groans were emitted from the small group.

"Geez, you guys aren't into this at all. It's okay, though. You'll be glad once we get paid by Tsukinomori." Mashiro cleared her throat, and took a deep breath. "Meeting dismissed. Plan somethin' good for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude i dragged maya in this one oml. i love maya and aya so much i feel very bad writing this. anyway, thanks for reading! i'll try to churn the next one out faster lol


End file.
